


Happy by the Ocean

by Writingpractice0423



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpractice0423/pseuds/Writingpractice0423
Summary: He kept his pace until maroon eyes found him and then began a full sprint. At first, he didn't know exactly what he was going to do; he couldn't help to smile as he ran. Hannibal seemed to be thinking ahead of him, quickly putting down his book on the side table and standing up. He is looking at Will, eyes widening slightly, "Will do not…"  putting his arms out to defend himself from Will's deviances impulses.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Happy by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic, although it is more of a drabble I think. I am trying to improve my writing and become more comfortable with writing. So please comment and leave criticism. I will probably continue to write shorter fics until I become more comfortable in my writing, but if anyone has suggestions please let me know.

Sitting in a gazebo, just a small hike up from the beach, Hannibal was reading. It was warm today, and the breeze was soft but present; it made Hannibal feel more relaxed, briefly looking up before focusing on the book in front of him. He stays like this for a while, eye gently opening and closing, before hearing a splash and someone walking from the beach. Looking up at the ocean, he watches from the small gazebo as Will walks up from the beach. Arms dribbling, and his chest glistening in the sun, curls grown wild in every direction slightly tamed by the water. Over their stay, will has kept his beard trimmed but has allowed his curls to outgrow themselves, causing larger loops that dropped into his eyes.  
Will started walking up from the beach; he watched Hannibal peacefully falling in and out of sleep. Completely ignoring the book in his hands at times. Will couldn't help but think that the author would be offended if he knew. He kept his pace until maroon eyes found him and then began a full sprint. At first, he didn't know exactly what he was going to do; he couldn't help to smile as he ran. Hannibal seemed to be thinking ahead of him, quickly putting down his book on the side table and standing up. He is looking at Will, eyes widening slightly, "Will do not…" putting his arms out to defend himself from Will's deviances impulses. Eyes are filled with is irritation but still round with fondness. Hannibal felt weak; Will looked so happy that he let himself be caught wrapping his arms around Will as the other man squeezed his own body around the older man. Putting his nose into his neck and with an extra flare to get Hannibal's face wet too. In a voice of tolerance and fondness, Hannibal sighed, "Was this your goal, to be a nuisance?"  
Will took his head off Hannibal's shoulder but kept his arms around the older man. Kyanite painted eyes looked up to Hannibal's before his smile widen even more. He rested his chin on the older man's shoulder, in a vibrant childish voice, "No, I simply enjoy your company." His eyes were bright with happiness, the crow's feet becoming prominent in joy. When Will and Hannibal left for Cuba, they weren't sure how this new dynamic would affect them. Hannibal was surprised by how much of Will's own youth came out while living by the beach. He swam almost every day, developing more prominent muscles. Without fail, nearly every day, he found some way to bother and annoy Hannibal. Further into the stay, Will's eyes started to become warmer, his entire being portrayed happiness.  
Hannibal sighed before looking down at Will, losing control and kissing Will's nose, and started to paint Will's face with gentle kisses. Stopping only to put one of his hands into Will's drying curls and pulling at them. Making Will's face more attainable to Hannibal's eyes. Dropping a short kiss onto will's mouth. And then putting his face into Will's neck. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other and swaying the wind.  
"We should head inside, get something to eat," there was a hint of sleep in Will's voice, having found comfort in Hannibal's warmth. Humming slightly, Hannibal untangled from Will and started guiding Will back to the house. Moving somewhat uncomfortably, with the wetness to his shirt.


End file.
